A Day of Flowers
by Diana the Moon Queen
Summary: Ayano and Kazuma have one extremely irregular day, considering that it's them. Kaze no Stigma one shot.


Well, I hope you like this one. Trust me; this day is perfectly irregular for Ayano and Kazuma. It's so peaceful! Please leave a review!

"Where are we going?" Ayano asked. "Stop asking questions. It's supposed to be a surprise," Kazuma told her. They kept on walking, until they reached a hill with many beautiful flowers. Ayano looked around. It was just the two of them there, and nobody else. This wasn't exactly her idea of fun, but apparently it was Kazuma's.

He lay down. "So, what are we going to do?" Ayano asked. She waited for a reply, but it didn't come. She looked down, and realized that Kazuma had fallen asleep. "You've got to be kidding me," she said as she sat down beside him.

_I wonder what his hair feels like…_

Merely out of curiosity, she began stroking it. It felt soft. Soon, she forgot what she was doing and looked at the flowers as they danced with the winds. She looked at his face.

_He looks so relaxed right now. I'm glad. If he's having any dreams right now, they're probably good ones. _

She looked on. She closed her eyes, and took deep breaths. She didn't have many opportunities to calm down like this. She began to count her breaths. Then, out of the darkness of her closed eyes, she saw the flames; the fire inside her. It was moving in all different directions in uncontrollable spasms. She concentrated hard on making them still, but she couldn't. So many thoughts were going on inside her mind.

_I really hope what Lapis said isn't true._

"Her last thought was that she wished you were dead."

_That would be just terrible. I know Kazuma feels badly about it, but I know that Lapis was lying. I just know it._

"Well, it could have been."

_Whatever happens, I'll always be there for him. I can't let him down, because he needs me._

"Please don't give up. I know that you can help him."

_And I will help him! I helped him turn back into himself, and my obligations to him are to assist him. I'm still not done. I'll help him for as long as I live. I _can't _die trying. That isn't what he would want. I need to live to see another day. I need to fight so that I can spend more time with him. I will live so that I can be with him for the rest of my days. _

"Hey," Kazuma said, "Could you stop touching my head?" Ayano took her hand off, "Sorry." She looked, and he had fallen asleep again. She rolled her eyes, but she knew that she was getting tired herself. She snuggled up next to him and began sleeping herself.

Kazuma opened an eye and sat up. It looked like it was clear. He gently lifted up her head and placed it on his lap. He couldn't believe how fast she was growing up mentally. Every day, she seemed more and more worthy of being the next head of the family. Even so, she still had a long way to go. First, she had to improve her fighting style. Next, she had to be a little more open minded.

"Hell, I could spend all day judging you," Kazuma said. He smiled. He had given up his past already, and if what Lapis was saying was true, than it was more than okay to fall in love with Ayano. "But she's just a little girl," Kazuma thought out loud. "Hey, Ayano? I know you can't hear me right now, but if you're just faking sleep, I wanted to tell you something. You're going to be a great head for the family, but not only that, you're going to be a great person. I just hope that you never lose sight of what's important like I did. I hope you don't grow up to be an idiot and a jerk like I am."

"Not very expressive are we? Was that really the best you could do?" Ayano asked, still lying down. "Yeah," Kazuma smiled. "And Kazuma," she added, "You're the most idiotic jerk I've ever met. I hate you more than anyone, but I also feel like I understand you more than anyone. What you just said was something very sweet considering it came from your mouth. Thank you." Kazuma looked at her and moved her head to make it more comfortable for her. "Sleep," he commanded. She did as she was told without complaining. "Good girl," he said. He watched the slow rise and fall of her chest as he thought.

_God, am I thankful for this day._


End file.
